


Cake

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Psyker eats Mastermind’s cake.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker





	Cake

Psyker had been having a bit of a sweet tooth lately. He wasn’t really up to making a cake just for himself though. He thought about making a cake big enough for all of them but Esper,would he even eat it? And Mastermind, he’d probably try to eat the entirething, damn him.

He shook his head, crossing that idea off the list.

Instead, he ventured to the kitchen, hoping to find something sweet. And just when the brawler was beginning to lose all hope he finally checked the fridge. When he peered inside he saw a neat, transparent package, with a fancy lettering and a pretty ribbon.

“Well, well, looks I won’t have to make anything after all.” 

He grabbed a fork, and sat down at the table. He took a tentative, small bite and was pleased to find that it was actually pretty good. But he could make better.

Just as Psyker’s thoughts drifted about how he could best this cake, approaching footsteps pulled him from these thoughts. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Mastermind poking around in the kitchen. Before he took another bite of cake, he asked, “Coffee run? Want me to make some?”

Mastermind took in the suggestion, and Psyker swore he saw a light blush color his cheeks. “N-no!” He exclaimed, flipping around to put his back to Psyker. “You don’t have to baby me, you know. It’s just coffee.”

After watching the other struggle, Psyker finally deadpanned, “… you’re not doing it right.”

“I am too! Wait,” Mastermind fumbled with the coffee maker before he stopped altogether. He fell silent, back still to Psyker, signaling his defeat.

The brawler didn’t need to see Mastermind’s face to know how pitifully embarrassed he was. Taking one last bite, Psyker stood, putting his fork aside and making his way to Mastermind. “Here, like this.”

Mastermind couldn’t even be bothered to watch, far too embarrassed. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Thank you…” And turned away from the brawler again.

Psyker beamed at the embarrassed researcher, even as he took his seat back at the table with his cake. Before he picked up his fork, he titled his head, “So I take it the tests are going well this time?”

The scientist was delighted to indulge Psyker. He normally didn’t want to bother the other with his probably overzealous rambling about the details of his experimenting but he couldn’t help it when he’d ask. Just as he was about to go off into his musings, he turned around and froze.

“Is that a no?” Psyker asked warily, slightly taken aback at Mastermind’s stiff form.

“That,” He began.

“That?”

“Where…” He tried again, pointing a shaky finger, “Where did you get… that.”

The brawler hummed, “The fridge? It tastes alright.” He took another bite. “Hey, why do ya look so upset?” He put down his fork and tilted his head slightly, because Mastermind had seemed fine just a few moments ago. Or so he thought. “Did you want to share?” Now that he thought about it, Mastermind did have a ritual he enjoyed, something about cake with his coffee sometimes and—oh.

Oh, shit.

Just as he realized it, his head snapped up. Swallowing, he warily glanced at Mastermind. Psyker wristed the urge to cringe because Mastermind looked somewhere between mad and ready to cry. “W-wait!” Psyker stood up abruptly. “I didn’t know. I-I mean, it’s just cake I—”

“It was _my_ cake.”

“I forgot. Tch, don’t be so mad, alright?”

Mastermind’s eyes narrowed into slits. His face gave away nothing and he shot the brawler a cold stare. “I never said I was mad.” He glanced away, mumbling lowly, “Well, it is just cake, after all.” And he promptly turned on his heel, briskly walking away. 

Psyker stuck his hand out and called for the jacket clad man but his cries were ignored. When Mastermind finally fell out of his sight, Psyker eyes shot to the floor.

“Crap.”

–

A series of knocks drew Mastermind’s attention from his book to the door. He raised an eyebrow as the knocking persisted. Honestly, he just wanted to relax and read for a little while. He supposed, however, that wouldn’t happen until he saw to whoever was knocking so stubbornly at his door. “I’m coming,” He muttered lowly, trudging his way to the door.

When he pulled back the door to answer, there was no one there. Instead, a card fluttered to the floor, apparently having been wedged in between door. With a slight curiosity, he picked it up as to inspect it better. Once it was in his hands, he flipped the card over and there lie his name in a fancy script. An eyebrow raised as he looked the card over a few more times before actually opening it.

In the same script as the front of it, the card read, “Meet me in the kitchen. Please?”

Mastermind sighed heavily.

He could only wonder what shenanigans that man child was up to now.

Well, he’d be lying if he didn’t say he was curious as to what would entail should he go.

He tucked away the card and made his way for the kitchen.

–

On his way to the kitchen, Mastermind couldn’t help but ponder what Psyker was up to. His thoughts were cut short when he found himself already at the kitchen, however. Well, whatever it was. He wasn’t up for any of Psyker’s little games. Especially after earlier today. “Alright,” He called out, stepping into the entrance of the kitchen, hand on his hip. “I don’t know what—” He took a moment to actually look into the kitchen and found Psyker with a deer-caught-in-headlights sort of look.

“M-Mastermind.”

“Yes, who else were you expecting?” The researcher asked pointedly.

Psyker had a crooked smile on, “Ah, I just wasn’t—” And his eyes shifted to the right, as if he were trying to glance back on the table which he had so conveniently been blocking from Mastermind’s view. “Ready yet.”

“Ready?” And here, Mastermind’s tone changed considerably, softening audibly. “For what?” He walked up to Psyker to try to get a better look.

Psyker held out his hands to try to stop him. “W-wait a sec,” He murmured.

It didn’t do any good because Mastermind already managed to peer around the brawler. In the span of a few seconds flat, he felt his heart race as he felt a variety of emotions:

Shock—Psyk _did_ this for me?

Disbelief—He did _this_ for me?

Joy—All this _for_ me?

And then embarrassment—because the Lunatic Psyker, this sap, did this for _me_?

On the table, Mastermind noticed there lie a cake wrapped in a very familiar but neat and transparent package. Much like the ones his cakes normally came in. Except, this package was modified a bit to look like Apocalypse, cat ears included. And now that he was closer, he recognized the scent of one of his favorite coffee brands. Mastermind turned to Psyker for additional explanation because he was still at a lost, honestly.

All the brawler could manage at first was a sheepish chuckle as he patted at the nape of his neck. “Well, I made the box. It was a little annoying, but I thought you might like it. So, yeah I didn’t go to whatever store it was you go to. Which means, yeah I made the cake too.” He motioned for Mastermind to sit, easing him down into the chair gently. Meanwhile, Psyker took the chair to his side. He resisted the urge to break out in a grin at the floundering researcher. 

And it showed. “I-I don’t know what to say, or do.” He fumbled with some strands of his hair, unable to look Psyker in his eyes at all, cheeks colored.

“You don’t have to do anything.” Once he caught Mastermind’s attention again, Psyker offered that crooked smile for a second time, “But, this is all for you. So dig in, yeah? Or actually.” Psyker ignored Mastermind’s confused gaze and picked up the fork, smirking now. With his other hand, he undid the boxing and cut a small piece of the cake. Then he moved the fork to Mastermind’s mouth expectantly.

The researched felt more heat rise to his cheeks because the sap was trying to feed him. As much as he wanted to curse Psyker and his embarrassing ways, he wasn’t left with much of a choice other than to gingerly open his mouth as Psyker silently asked. His eyes remained glued to some part of the table, still unable to look this embarrassing sap in the eyes.

Once he felt the spongey, soft texture of the cake in his mouth he began to chew. His eyes widen in surprise, bringing a hand to his mouth as he savored the taste. “This _is_ better than the store’s cake,” He murmured into his hand.

Psyker still managed to catch his whisper, and he sighed with relief. “Good, I’m glad,” He said, smile still intact. The brawler sat there, watching Mastermind a few seconds more in silence. And he hesitated before continuing, smile now morphing into a smirk again, “Because y’know, I didn’t really taste the cake myself.”

“So are you saying you want some?”

“No,” Psyker stood, moving around the table to stand next to Mastermind. He leaned down in the researcher’s space, cocking his head as he regarded the suddenly fidgety Mastermind with an open mouth smirk. “It’s all for you, I’ll steal a taste though if you don’t mind.” Without any further warning, he pressed his lips to Mastermind’s, drowning whatever protests or questions he had. Having taken Mastermind by surprise, Psyker was able to dip his tongue in the crevices of the other’s mouth, very much able to taste the lingering sweetness from the cake. And just as he pulled back, he swiped at Mastermind’s bottom lip. “Ha, it really does taste better.”

Mastermind was furiously blushing at this point. “Now, wait just—”

Psyker leaned in to press another quick kiss to Mastermind’s lips.

“Okay, now you’re just doing that as an excuse to just kiss me. Cut it out—”

Psyker, of course, didn’t listen.

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
